prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
July 24, 2002 NWA Total Nonstop Action results
NWA PPV #6 is a PPV from the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling promotion. This event took place on July 24, 2002 at Nashville Auditorium in Nashville, Tennessee. This show featured a noticeable drop in production quality compared to previous weeks. The budget of TNA was strained so they cut back on many of the extra features. There was no opening graphic, no pyrotechnics, no managers or valets, sound issues, and poorer lighting. Additionally there was no screen, so the arena crowd was no aware of any of the backstage segments. Recap Show opens with Jeff Jarrett ranting in the ring. Two security guards enter the ring, but Jarrett takes them out with a chair. Jarrett says he's made his case for the past five weeks that the NWA World Heavyweight Championship is rightfully his and he's going to attack anybody that tries to stop him because he's not leaving the ring or the building until he's got the NWA title. We cut to the back where security personal are approaching Ken Shamrock. He seems reasonable at first, but then begins attacking the guards one by one. After he tosses a few guards aside, Bob Armstrong and Don Harris try to talk to Shamrock. Shamrock tells them that it's the easy way or the hard way. Armstrong and Harris step aside. As Shamrock leaves the dressing room, he turns and barricades the security personel inside by putting a piece of wood through the door handles. As he does so, Ian Harrison asks Shamrock what's wrong and Shamrock tells him to guard this down against anyone going in or out. Back in the ring, NWA VP Bill Behrens comes out with a microphone and joins Jarrett in the ring. He tells Jarrett to shut up and he's not going to get what he wants. He tells Jarrett that he's suspended for 60 days and he can either leave peacefully or an army of security will toss him out. Jarrett hits Behrens over the head with a chair. Shamrock arrives in the ring and starts brawling with Jarrett, but soon Monty Brown and Apolo jump in the ring and break up the fight. They try to hold Shamrock back from attacking, which gives Jarrett enough time to grab a chair and knock out Shamrock. Jarrett then faces off against Brown and Apolo with the chair, but Brian Lawler and K-Krush are out to settle Jarrett down. They succeed and Jarrett leaves. Don West, Mike Tenay, and Ed Ferrara welcome us to the show. They hype the Shamrock vs Sabu main event Ladder vs Submission match, but wonder about Shamrock's condition. They also announce Jerry Lynn and AJ Styles will defend the NWA World Tag Team Championship against the Flying Elvises. The Amazing Red and Lo-Ki begin the first wrestling match of the evening. This is Red's debut and the announcers mention that Lo-Ki is looking to maintain his X Division ranking. After 7 and a half minutes of high-flying and hard striking, Lo-Ki gets the pinfall after the Ki Krusher '99. Show dates of various NWA affiliates are given over dancing girls in cages. Goldylocks follows Jarrett who confronts Ian Harrison who refuses to budge. Jarrett calls him "Joe Steroids" and backs off. Just before the Hot Shots vs America's Most Wanted match, we cut to an earlier clip of Goldlylocks interviewing Chris Harris and James Storm. They reveal that it was the Hot Shots who attacked them backstage during the tag title tournament on the 3rd PPV. During the interview, Harris tells Storm to tone down the cowboy gimmick because it sucks and to leave the cap guns backstage. In the ring, the Hot Shots try to leave, but America's Most Wanted chase them down to start the match. After 5 minutes of back and forth, Harris hits a Northern Lights suplex on Chase Stevens for the win. After the match, the Hot Shots attack and beat down America's Most Wanted, including hitting them with Storm's cap guns. Backstage, Goldylocks is present as a trainer checks on Shamrock. As Shamrock comes to he immediately demands where Jarrett is and flips a table in anger. Next Apolo faced off against Brian Lawler. Lawler's underhanded tactics were winning over Apolo's strength, but Lawler starting playing to the audience with some of hos old dance moves and Apolo quickly rolled him up for the pin after 7 minutes. As Lawler is leaving dejected, Don West tells him "good job" and Lawler snaps and chokes him out. West recovers and will continue. Tenay notes that no security would have come out to help them. K-Krush comes to the ring. Before he speaks, we get two clips of K-Krush hanging opponents with a belt. K-Krush says he should nw be called "The Truth" and he no longer be the puppet called "K-Krush". He vows not to follow any rules and guidelines anymore. He compares himself to Allen Iverson, Mike Tyson, Darryl Strawberry, Ray Lewis, Dwight Gooden, and OJ Simpson whom he says were are held down by the system. Monty Brown comes out of the back with a microphone and interrupts him. He tells K-Krush that he didn't whine for opportunities, he worked for opportunity and "they" helped him. He says the truth may be that "K-Krush just ain't all that". K-Krush tells him he doesn't have a problem with him and they just have different views so "he can take his selling out Uncle Tom ass out of the ring." With that, they start brawling and it ends with Brown hitting the Alpha Bomb and leaving. Next we get a video package replaying the heated rivalry between the tag team champions AJ Styles and Jerry Lynn. Then we cut to a taped sit down interview between Mike Tenay and Styles & Lynn. Styles says he respects Lynn and sees it from his point of view and hopes he can continue to learn from Lynn. Lynn says he remembers what it was like to be new to wrestling and he's glad they are both on the same page. TNA dancer cage-dances while future NWA dates play. AJ Styles and Jerry Lynn successfully defend the NWA World Tag Team Championship over the Flying Elvis' team of Jorge Estrada and Jimmy Yang. After a competitive 16 minutes Lynn got the pin on Yang after a slingshot splash while Styles stood on the top turnbuckle ready to hit the Spiral Tap on Estrada. Styles grabs his belt and leaves disgusted because Lynn got the pin. TNA dancer cage-dances while the dates of future NWA shows scroll past. A segment begins with Disco Inferno sitting on a 70's era couch. He starts off by bragging about his career. He boasts of being Pro Wrestling Illustrated's top 50 sexiest wrestlers, WOW Magazine's 34th most powerful man in sports entertainment, a former member of the nWo Wolfpac, helping Goldberg get his first loss, retiring "Jumpin'" Joey Maggs, and beating Barry Horowitz 16 times. He promises to bing enlightenment to a hick town like Nashville, Alabama. He will teach Styles to be a superstar instead of an acrobat and Shamrock gain some personality. He promises to teach Jarrett to speak English instead of hillbilly. He will be starting Jive Talkin' with Disco Inferno next week. Another shot of the TNA cage-dancer with NWA dates scrolling by. Ken Shamrock checks on Ian Harrison who informs him that Jarrett is looking for him. Monty Brown and Elix Skipper team up for the first time to defeat the debuting Simon Diamond and Johnny Swinger. Skipper spent the bulk of the time in the match, while Brown gets the hot tag and hits the Alpha Bomb on Diamond to win after 5 and a half minutes. After the match, K-Krush attacks Brown and hangs him over the rope with a belt. Skipper turns on his partner by shrugging and walking off during the attack. Backstage, Goldylocks starts an interview with the Dupps by telling them she's going to leave after any inappropriate comment. Stan Dupp is almost inappropriate but backs off. They make an incest joke about the manager/cousin Fluff Dupp being out with their father Pop Dupp. Bo Dupp decides he needs a match, so Stan tells him he can just bump into a random person and they'll have a match that night. Bo goes over to Ian Harrison still standing guard over the security force, bumps into him, and we go the ring. Jeremy Borash is forced to introduce Bo as fighting against "some big muscle-headed guy from the back". The match is comprised of Harrison hitting power moves and occasionally Bo getting some effective brawling spots. Stan Dupp interrupts the pinfall to give Harrison a DQ victory after about 3 minutes. The Dupps try to attack Harrison, but he destroys their plank of wood and the Dupps bail out. With Harrison away from the door, Jarrett removes the piece of wood and starts to talk to the security personnel, but Shamrock jumps out from behind them and attacks Jarrett. Security pulls them apart. Don Harris tells Shamrock to go defend his title and he'll take care of business. We get clips showing how Sabu earned his title shot. All the highlights of his ladder match with Malice are shown. Ken Shamrock faces Sabu in unique match where they can either win by climbing the ladder and grabbing the belt or getting their opponent to submit. After a lengthy exchange of submissions, Sabu tries to put Shamrock through a table but misses and crash through instead, opening a large gash in his back. As Shamrock ascends the ladder and struggles with the belt, Malice shows up and chokeslams him off the ladder. Malice grabs the belt and leaves with it as the show ends. Results ; ; *Lo-Ki defeated The Amazing Red (7:28) *America's Most Wanted (Chris Harris & James Storm) defeated The Hot Shots (Cassidy O'Reilly & Chase Stevens) (5:18) *Apolo defeated Brian Lawler (7:06) *AJ Styles & Jerry Lynn © defeated The Flying Elvises (Jimmy Yang & Jorge Estrada) (w/ Sonny Siaki) to retain the NWA World Tag Team Championship (16:16) *Elix Skipper & Monty Brown defeated Johnny Swinger & Simon Diamond (5:36) *Ian Harrison defeated Bo Dupp (w/ Stan Dupp) by DQ (2:57) *Ken Shamrock © vs. Sabu ended in a no contest in a NWA World Heavyweight Championship Ladder Vs. Submission Match (9:33) Other On-Screen Talent *Announcers **Don West **Ed Ferrara **Mike Tenay *Authority Figures **Bill Behrens **Bob Armstrong **Don Harris (security) *Interviewer **Goldylocks *Referee **Rudy Charles **Scott James **Mark "Slick" Johnson *Ring Announcer **Jeremy Borash Gallery Jeff Jarrett and Bill Behrens.png|Jeff Jarrett and Bill Behrens Amazing Red 2002.png Goldylocks James Storm.png|Goldylocks interviews James Storm K-Krush.png|K-Krush Apolo 2002.png|Apolo Disco Inferno.png|Disco Inferno Flying Elvises.png|The Flying Elvises Goldylocks Dupps.png|The Dupps and Goldylocks Ian Harrison.png|"Iron Brit" Ian Harrison Ken Shamrock vs Sabu.png|Ken Shamrock vs Sabu Sabu cut.png|Sabu cut by broken table External links * NWA TNA #6 results Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling pay-per-view events Category:2002 pay-per-view events Category:2002 television events Category:Events with Ladder matches